The primary objective of Core B (Radiopharmacy) is to provide support to Project 5, Radioimmunotherapy, and Project 6, Radioimmunoimaging. Yttrium-90 radiolabeled chimeric/humanized T84.66 anti-CEA antibody will be used in the clinical trials for colon and breast cancer patients at the City of Hope National Medical Center. 111Indium-radiolabeled chimeric/humanized T84.66 antibody will be used for dosimetry purposes. Iodine-123 and Iodine-124 radiolabeled chimeric T84.66 fragments will be used for Phase I imaging studies. Indium and Yttrium labeled minibody will be evaluated in Project 5. Indium labeled anti PSCA antibody will be evaluated in Project 6 as well as Copper-64 labeled minibody/diabody. The radiopharmacy will support Project 5 by providing expertise and facilities to prepare radiolabeled antibodies and to provide quality control for these reagents. A protocol for large-scale preparation of 111In, 90Y, and 123I-labeled monoclonal antibodies is currently active. A robotic labeling facility for the production of the 124I-labeled minibody/diabody is planned. As part of its core activity the Radiopharmacy Core also supports the conjugation of the monoclonal antibody constructs to be used in the clinical trials. The secondary objective of Core B is to provide labeling for clinical development of novel constructs and chelates. In this way the Core supports Project 3 (Molecular engineering) and Project 1 (Radioimmunoconjugates). This core also supplies all the radiolabeled products for analysis on antibody responses including the performance of the RIAs. The biochemical and radiological stabilities will be determined for these antibody preparations, proving this information for the filing of IND applications.